


Unannounced Guest

by Inuy21



Series: Starkhaven's Finest [18]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Pregnancy, Siblings are The Worst, Writing Prompt, mention of morning sickness, unannounced houseguest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuy21/pseuds/Inuy21
Summary: As if being pregnant again wasn't bad enough, Evelyn's brother shows up at her doorstep to pester her further.





	Unannounced Guest

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for The Write Moments weekly writing challenge: Announced Houseguest

“No, no, no,” Evelyn repeated as she attempted to shut the door in her brother’s face.

Devlin managed to shoulder his way inside against her protests and weak struggle. “Evelyn, you look like death.”

She groaned, covering her face. “Thanks,” she muttered as she moved into the small room to get away from him and ignoring the fact that he’d used her full first name. 

Devlin followed, allowing her no space. His hand grabbed her shoulder to pull her up short. Evelyn swayed on her feet, not having the strength to fight his hold despite the growing urge of nausea climbing up her throat. She had enough sense that she could turn and puke all over his fancy clothing to get him to leave. 

“What’s wrong? Where’s Rylen and Anthony?” 

Again with the full names and this time with actual concern. Evelyn swallowed the lump and willed her body to settle enough to talk without gagging. “Tabby took Anthony to the kitchen for lunch, and Rylen,” Evelyn finished with shrug, swallowing another lump. 

The hand on her shoulder tightened, pulled. Evelyn grit her teeth, not wanting to face her brother, but she turned toward him before he yanked her around and she lost what little food she had managed to keep down. The scowl on his face was not something she was used to and when he raised a hand to touch her face, she batted it away. There was a moment of shock that turned into a brief tug of the lips. 

“Do I need to hunt Ry down? Drag him back here for you?”

Evelyn gave her brother a small smile, still cautious of the sickness that plagued her these days. “Maker, no,” she breathed out with a hint of a laugh. “Rylen is gone for months at a time. Disbanding the Inquisition is not an easy task, but he’ll be back eventually.”

Devlin arched a brow. “Disbanding,” he hummed as if not convinced. “And, dear sister, is that what has left you looking like shit?”

She pinched her lips, thought about smacking her brother, but Evelyn was aware of how unwell and worn out she looked. How long had it been since Devlin had seen her? Before Rylen left on his latest assignment. 

“No,” she answered stiffly. “That would be your newest niece or nephew refusing to let me have any peace or keep much of anything down.”

“And Rylen just left you like this?!” Devlin all but shouted causing Evelyn to cringe. 

She really didn’t want to get into her personal life with Devlin, having him carrying news home to Aiden and making things seem much worse then they were. Except she didn’t know what else to do at this point. With a sigh, Evelyn gestured her brother toward the table as she debated how much to tell him and hoping her own fears wouldn’t surface or worse…that he would might notice on his own. This was a bad idea, but Maker, she was so tired.


End file.
